


Just Plain Weird

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Just Plain Weird

Mutou Yuugi stood before a long length mirror, grinning to himself as he checked himself out. It was wearing more black leather than ever before, because he was trying to dress the same way as his school's hotshot, Atem.

It worked!

With a lot of makeup, he made his eyes appear to be more narrow, the shadow foundation caused his cheeks to be higher and made his puppy fat look non-existent. He hid his bright purple eyes with contacts, causing him to look deadly. The tips of his hair he changed from purple to red and spiked them wildly.

He still looked pale. He could not get the right natural that Atem had. It did not matter much, he was only going to take some photos and maybe walked to Jonouchi and show off to him at his skill level.

"Spending that money was well worth it," Yuugi told himself as he grins, he spun around then posed a few times. Laughing he walks over to his bed picks up a leather jacket and throw it over his shoulders, holding onto it with just two fingers like he had seen Atem do before.

Yuugi giggles to himself, then remembers that 'Atem' does not do giggling. Snuffing over his giggles he forced himself to keep his face blank. Walking with his head held high, he walks out of his bedroom door and hurries downstairs.

"Grandpa! I'm going to Jonouchi-kun's!" Yuugi shouts as he passes the old man who was seated at the counter reading through a read, the shop keeper glanced his way and for a moment stared at him.

Seeing him looking Yuugi's giggles got away from him again.

"Have a safe trip, Yuugi." Sugoroku said at last then went back to reading his book, he knew his grandson's laugh anywhere.

Yuugi hopped out of the shop. But quickly stopped himself, 'Atem' does not hop about like a hyperactive five-year-old, nor does Yuugi. It was just he was so pleased with the outcome. Yuugi starts walking, he steadied himself and carefully moved as he remembers how Atem walks.

Yuugi never once gave any attention to those around him, but he could feel them looking. Their heads turned as he way. This fused more confidence into his walk.

"Atem!" A voice came from somewhere, Yuugi heard did not just keep walking. "Atem!" It came again, closer this time. "Atem, why are you not answering me?"

At last Yuugi stops and turns; Anzu was standing there, hands on her hips and with her foot tapping. A small frown was on her frown, her lips were pouting. This was an odd sight, Yuugi had been with Anzu for a long time but he never knew her to pout with a frown while posing like that.

"Anzu..." Yuugi says trying to keep his voice as low as he could, "I'm busy right now... I'll catch up with you later."

"What do you mean! We are meant to be on a date!"Anzu said in a surprisingly whiny, again something Yuugi had never known she did. "I've been waiting over there for ages!"

'What the hell is wrong with my friend?!' Yuugi thinks as he tries out smiles at her, "Sorry Anzu, something has come up. Stay where we were meant to meet and I'll be back later."

Yuugi spins on his heels and comes face to face with a very close and very shocked Atem.

"Atem..." Yuugi breathes out, his mind began to scream run away, another voice whispers to him that Atem does not know who he is.

Atem slowly took a step forward, one hand raised up and touches the side of his head just behind his ears. Then he was jerked forwards, he landed right into Atem's embrace. Atem's other arm had come upon his back and was holding him into place, refusing to let go of this bone-crushing hug.

'Atem is vain!' Yuugi thinks, his chin dug into Atem's shoulder. He brings his hands up grabbing onto him and tried to push him again.

"... _Yami_..." Atem said softly as he continued to hug him, he buried himself into Yuugi's hair, "Yami! You're back!" he says loudly now, then pushing Yuugi away and grabbing hold of his shoulders, "Yami! Where the hell have you been?! I was told by _Kaiba_ of all people, that you were getting married at Rosa Hotel today! Married Yami!"

"Mmmmmmm..." Yuugi says backing again trying to get away, those strong hand started to hurt, "I'm sorry but I think you have mistaken me for someone else."

"Atem?" Anzu said coming forward, looking one to the other, "Who... who is this?"

"..." Atem gaze fell down for a moment, then quickly bought his head up and looked right into her eyes, "This is my twin brother. Yami. We have been living apart for a year now, he goes to a different school from us."

"Wow! Two Atems!" Anzu cries out in an over the top sweet sickeningly voice which Yuugi found that he did not like.

"Look there has been a mis-" Yuugi starts but was forced back into Atem's arms, he sighs out loud against Atem's shoulder. Atem found this funny because he was shaking with laughter. Pushing back Yuugi blinked in surprise, it was not only shaking in laughter but also from the tears that run down his cheeks.

"Look!" Yuugi said with firmest in his voice and with all his strength he moves right away from him, causing Atem to reach out to him again, "I am _not_ this Yami person!"

"Ya-" Atem began but Yuugi held up his hand to stop him.

"If you want to meet your brother so much, go to him. And tell him you miss him." Yuugi says stepping further backward, "Tell him this not me. My name is Yuugi! Not Yami."

Anzu gasps lightly at his name, Atem looked completely lost and confused.

"So Yami did not come back..." Atem whispers sadly as he closes his red eyes against some pain that was surfacing.

"No." Yuugi said this time relaxing when he notices Atem start to collect himself together. Standing in front of Yuugi once again was the Atem he knew from school.

"If Yami did not come back," Atem says darkly, eyes narrow at him, "Then who am I to walked in and stop this wedding?"

"Wait! I never told you to stop the wedding," Yuugi says quickly turning to Anzu she looked like she did not know what he was talking about as well. "I said, 'tell him how you feel'."

"I can't." Atem hisses out as he turns away, he moves over to Anzu grabs her upper arm and forces her to walk alongside him. Together they walked away from Yuugi, Anzu gave him one last glance over her shoulder.

Then they were gone.

Yuugi stared after them, at gazing at the corner they turned.

"Wow. That was weird." Yuugi says to himself as he stood in the middle of the street unsure what to do. Shaking his head at what just happened he turns and starts walking again, he slows down to a stop almost right away.

Yuugi felt bad. Because of him, Atem thought his brother, who he was guessing had some sort of fight, had returned to him. Moaning Yuugi changing his course, he began making his way across the road heading towards the place Atem mentioned.

The Rosa Hotel was not far from where he was.

'Strange he chose to met Anzu near to where his brother was marrying.' Yuugi thinks as he rushes now, he did not know when the wedding was happening, 'It could be over already, wouldn't it be nice for Atem if this Yami lets him stay as Best Man or something.'

Yuugi was doubled over by the time he reached the hotel, panting heavily he wondered if the sweat he felt forming would ruin his make up. Once he regained his breathing he walks into through the double doors, the footman had been watching the whole time just inside the doorway.

"Excuse me," Yuugi said to the taller man who glared at him, "Sorry to bother you while you are working, but could you inform a person named Yami that I have arrived to see him. My name is-."

"I can lead you to him if you want." A familiar cold voice came from his left, Yuugi turns and raises his eyebrow to his rival Kaiba Seto.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi said as he greets his rival with a polite nod, "I want to see a person named Yami, could you really take me to him?"

"Of course." Kaiba says with a strange smile, causing Yuugi to back up a little, "Follow me."

"Wait!" The footman said quickly, "I was told that Atem was not allowed on the premises!"

"Atem is allowed now." Kaiba snaps at the footman, turning to Yuugi he says, "Hurry up, _Atem_."

Yuugi said nothing, he simply ran up to come beside the taller teen then walked with him. Kaiba, unlike Atem, was in the same classes as he was, they got on well for the most part. But made everything they did into challenges for each other.

"By the way _Atem_ ," Kaiba said in a bored voice, "Did you know that we are cousins."

"I do now, Kaiba-kun." Yuugi answers with a small smile. The hallway had white walls, red and brown carpet. Flowers on side tables broke up the long passes between doors.

"You best explain everything later." Kaiba mumbles as he looked right ahead while walking, "Before that do something about the idiotic morons that are my cousins."

"I'm afraid I do not know that whole story," Yuugi admits shyly, they both came to a stop outside some wooden double doors.

"Atem and Yami are twins," Kaiba said quickly as he rests his hand on the handle, "They fall in love with each other. Enough said. You can already guess most of what happened in our family."

"Incest." Yuugi hisses out shocked beyond belief. 'Wait, Atem has dated every girl who comes his way! Anzu!'

"They both are gay," Kaiba spat out those words, "They already left before what is normal for humans, do you think they care about that?"

"Guess not..." Yuugi says still a little stunned by this, he had thought that they had some sort of disagreement or something. "Sick. Disgusting. I think I'm going t-"

"You wanted to help, right? That is why you're here." Kaiba questions with a raised eyebrow, "I don't want Yami to marry that woman no matter what!"

"Because you want them to be together?" Yuugi asks as he started getting over his shock, 'This is Kaiba-kun we're talking about.'

"Hell no, I don't care about those freaks!" Kaiba hisses out frowning, then a smirk appears over his lips, "That woman is in going to marry is bad news for my business."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Yuugi said with a heavy sigh, feeling sorry for the twins now.

"Look Mutou," Kaiba said sharply as his smirk widens, "Help me now and I'll make you my business partner."

"Deal." Yuugi answered without a second thought, he was eighteen and leaving school soon, if he could get a job in Kaiba Crop. he knew that his future would be bright.

With one last smirk, Kaiba opens the door and they both walk inside. He felt all eyes on him the moment he was fully inside. Yuugi's eyes fall upon a young man sitting down who was the image of Atem, apart from his skin was deadly pale.

Yuugi would not have thought he was getting married, he was dressed in this as much leather as Yuugi was.

A long dark-haired woman jumped from her seat and faced him with her hands balled at each side, she was invisible shaking with rage. She had brown eyes had narrowed at him, her skin was as pale as Yami's.

A grown man sat on one of the many seats that were in this changing room. Tanned skin, deep red eyes, strong jaw; Yuugi could tell by the way he held himself that this was Atem's father.

Yami had red eyes as well. His expression was void of all emotion as Yuugi gazes over to him. It unnerved greatly, Atem reaction to Yami had been different.

Yuugi allowed himself to breathe calmly, he had been watching Atem for a long time, wanting to be just like him. So he knew how he walked and talked, he was unsure how he was towards his family. Never knew that Atem had family.

'Of course, he has family,' Yuugi scold himself, 'Everyone has a family in one shape or form.'

"Yami." Yuugi said in his best Atem's voice, he stalks across the room eyes never leaving the mirror person.

"Atem." Yami greets, he drew himself up with just as much grace as Atem himself had. "A little too late now."

"Yes." The woman laughs a loud walking over to stand just behind Yami, "Much too late. Late, late, late. Now leave."

"I am going to make you suffer," Yami hisses out darkly as he comes forward, coming to stand right in front of him, "For the rest of your life. You will have to know that the one who I sleep with is not _you_."

"Sleep?" Yuugi says feeling a little sick inside at the thoughts that started popping up, "I don't care about that."

Yami's eyes widen. He took a step back, he quickly gains control of himself and smirked. "Is that so? Then why are you here? You want me right?"

"I don't." Yuugi answers in Atem's voice, he watches as a flicker of emotion ran through those blood strained eyes.

"If you are not here to beg for me back," Yami said darkly, with a hint of a laugh in his voice, "When why are you here? You know I love Mana like a sister, that I probably fall for her..."

"I did not come here for that," Yuugi said he closes his eyes, then opening them he smiles brightly quickly Yami and his mother behind him completely by surprise. Even Atem's father turned his way fully to have a better look.

"Then what did you come here for?" Yami spat out he looked like a raged rat now, ready to snap at any moment. Suddenly he sees something only Yuugi's shoulder and waves for someone to come over. A young woman about Anzu's age came into view and stood next to Yami, she had brown hair and green eyes, and was tanned just like Atem's. Yami wraps one arm around her middle.

"To wish you happiness," Yuugi answers him at him, everyone's head in the room jerked towards him.

"What?" Yami breathes out as he stares. While the face betrayed nothing Yuugi could see many things in those eyes.

"Yami. I love you." The whole room seemed to freeze at these words, "And if it means for you to be happy with another, then I wish you all the happiness for your future. All I want more for you to live your life with joy."

Yuugi spins around and marches out of the room, with Kaiba close at his heels. Stopping in the doorway he glances over his shoulder for one last look.

"Goodbye Yami, I shall never appear before you again." Yuugi says truly pleased that he reached the twin because tears were rolling down his face. Yuugi faces forward again and walked out of the room, someone shut the doors behind.

"Huh? That was interesting." Kaiba says as he hurries along Yuugi, almost like they was making a getaway, "By the way, do you know where the real Atem is?"

"If he is still with Anzu, then yes." Yuugi answers as he went along, soon they were in the main lobby and was heading for the doors. "Why?"

"Just in case Yami chooses Atem over that girl." Kaiba snaps he was pushing buttons on his phone, "There's a car out front for us. Tell the driver where to."

Yuugi and Kaiba ran out, and sure to his word a car was waiting. The door was already open and waiting for them. Yuugi calls out an address, knowing where she took Atem. Where she took everyone when they were sad or upset about something.

The pair sat in silence for most of the drive, until Kaiba spoke up.

"By the way. What. The. Hell." Kaiba draws out as he turns and looks Yuugi up and down, "Why are you dressed like Atem is the first place?"

"Oh. Anzu is in this 'Atem Fan Club' at school," Yuugi explains with a smile, "I help out every now and again; there is a party at the end of the school year, everyone in the club is going to dress like Atem. This is my final test, I wanted to see if Jonouchi-kun could tell the difference."

"That girlfriend of yours is weird," Kaiba mumbles turning to the window and staring out, he said no more. They fell into silence again.

The car came to a stop and Kaiba got out first. The taller waited for the other to move and get out to where Anzu and Atem was.

"We were followed!" Kaiba shouts as he points to an oncoming car, "Quick!"

"Right!" Yuugi cries out loudly, he starts running towards the place where he knew she would be, "So what is the plan? Do you think they'll get together over what I said."

"Not likely!" Kaiba shouts as they ran together.

"What?!" Yuugi said looking shocked, "What's going to happen then?!"

"All hell is going to break loose!" Kaiba replies with a laugh, "Once Yami finds out that you are not Atem, you're in trouble. And when Atem knows what you said like him, goodbye Mutou-kun, it was nice knowing you!"

"Kaiba-kun if I live, then I joining next year's tournament and caused you to suffer a humiliating defeat at my hands!" Yuugi replies loudly with a gentle and kind smile that caused Kaiba to feel a chill run down the back of his spine.

"There they are!" Kaiba shouts as he spots them first.

"Anzu!" Yuugi cries out as he ran towards his childhood friend.

"Yuugi! What's wrong!" Anzu shouts when she hears the panic in his voice. Kaiba and Yuugi came to a stop in front of them, Atem was frowning at the sight of his cousin.

"That Yami guy wants to kill me!" Yuugi cries out as he jumps closer to her for comfort he knew he was would get, "Please hide me!"

"What?" Atem says when he realized what Yuugi said.

"Okay, this way." Anzu says grabbing hold of Yuugi hand she drags him off, Kaiba follows behind smirking at Atem as he does.

Yuugi fell down to his knees, he was hiding behind a large thick bush. Anzu was hovering over him, ready to baby him when his breath returned. Kaiba was peering over the bush, he was on his knees as well.

"Yuugi what's happening?" Anzu asks she must have read something in the air because she said this softly so as not to be heard.

Before Yuugi could answer twin voices began screaming at each other, filling the air. Yuugi squeezes his eyes tight, wondering what made him thought this was a good idea. They sounded ready to kill the other, the words they threw across in their faces was mean, nasty and outright hateful.

"Can you take that muck off my Mutou." Kaiba hisses out, as he bends slightly over for him to hear.

Nodding Yuugi reaches for his bumbag, he took out the cleaning swipes he was going to use before he left Jonouchi's place. Anzu took some and also started to help, he removed also the extra silver and gold chains, the things he would not normally have on. Lastly, he took out those red contacts, reveals his purple eyes to the world once more.

"I feel like Yuugi again." Yuugi mumbles as he slips on his half-moon glasses on his face.

"You look like Yuugi again." Anzu said with a smile, "I'm so glad, that was starting to be really weird."

"This whole day has been strange and weird." Yuugi said with a heavy sigh, suddenly he noticed something. Anzu was just about to say something again, but Yuugi held his index finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Anzu asks in a low voice as she tries to listen for something.

"That's it, I don't hear anything," Yuugi said as he slowly gets to his feet, he turns to Kaiba who was no longer peering over the bush. He was instead sitting with his back against the bush with his arms folded over his chest.

Anzu and Yuugi glance at each other, then slowly they raise themselves up to peek over the top.

They came face to face with two pairs of red eyes staring right at them.

"Time to go!" Kaiba says loudly as he leaps up and grabs Yuugi around his middle, "You're mine, I can't let these two morons kill you just yet."

Yuugi's feet left the ground and suddenly it was looking at it, leaves and earth around Kaiba's designer shoes.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi shouts out trying to turn to glare at him while wiggling wildly under his arm. "Anzu! Help!"

Anzu rushes over but stops when a gust of wind suddenly appears, followed by a metal ladder. Yuugi felt himself being raised up, he took one last look at Anzu, Yami and Atem. Before they began small.

Yuugi was thrown onto a seat of a helicopter, a random person starts strapping him in. Kaiba sat beside him, also being strapped in by a person.

"What the hell?" Yuugi mumbles out knowing that no one could hear him over the sound of the spinning blades above. "This is the last time I do anything for your family Kaiba-kun!"


End file.
